


Beginnings

by satoh



Series: Even If the World is Against You [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoh/pseuds/satoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Thor knows of Loki's origins from the beginning. Eventual slash. [previously posted on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Jötunheim, a realm of cold and darkness, threatens to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity does not face this threat alone, no, the worlds believed to be home of their gods, their armies defend against the Frost Giants, creatures of Jötunheim. The King of Asgard, of the Nine Realms, and his forces battle the Frost Giants, driving them back on their icy territory.

 

 

The war weakens Asgard’s forces greatly. Magical barriers that keep the city and castle protected are vastly diminished. The few guards left to defend Asgard battle tirelessly to preserve their home. But, without their King, the All Father, they grow weaker and weaker.

 

 

And in the King’s chambers of the great castle lies the Queen. Her pale and sickly face reflects the disease that has invaded Asgard, plaguing the land. Her stomach is swollen, a baby yet to be born. A small child of the age of two. The healers in the room worry for the Queen for if she bore this child, she had little to no chance of survival with the illness she suffers. And even if the baby survives the birth process, it may be short-lived.

 

 

Two ravens, Huginn and Muninn reach the King’s ears and tell him of the grave news. In amidst the battle, the love for his wife seem to paralyze his judgment, he feels he has only one choice but to kill the baby before its birth. He gives the order to through his ravens to his most trustworthy healer and it is to be done without anyone else in the room. Only the King, the healer and Heimdall will know of the dead. It is done without the Queen’s knowing or approval.

 

 

When the Queen stops feeling the baby kick, she holds her stomach, scared and confused. A realization strikes and she weeps for her loss. The King silently mourns for the loss of his would be second born child.

 

 

The war rages on. The cost is great but in the end, Asgard stands undefeated. At the end of the final battle between the King of Asgard and the King of Jötunheim, the All Father finds the casket that gives strength to the Jötunns. His bleeding eye drips down upon the ice and he sees a creature, crying helplessly. Overcome with the guilt of ending the life of his still-born second child, he picks up the creature, cradling it. Small for a Frost Giant, left to die, the baby stops crying when it sees the All Father’s face. Its blue skin transforms into a radiant color, unlike the cold and dark realm. It must be fate; the All Father has killed his own child only to find another.

 

 

The end of the war signals a great feast. The walls will be rebuilt and the magic barriers restored. The King presents his discovery to the Queen. A boy, she says and she cradles it, loves the baby as if he were her own child. _What shall we name him?_ The King asks.

 

 

The Queen smiles as she holds the baby. She feels a small tug on her sleeve and she turns to her side. _Yes Thor?_ She says. The child's big blue eyes stares expectantly at his mother. _This is your new baby brother…_ she starts, and then pauses to think. With another glowing smile, she continues. _His name is Loki_.


	2. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes care of his baby brother.

Today, Thor watches over his baby brother Loki. His mother had told him to keep his eyes on his brother. Only for a short while, she had said. Thor wonders what his mother could possibly be doing not watching over Loki. Thor finds it an easy job though, because Loki doesn’t ever misbehave, cry or scream. According to mother, Thor was a kicking and screaming child, who never wanted to be held by anyone but mother.

 

 

He leans over the crib and stares at Loki.

 

 

“You look funny.” Thor says.

 

 

Loki doesn’t reply so Thor takes his silence as an agreement.

 

 

“You have black hair. Your face is so pale. Unlike mine, you see this?” Thor points to his arms. “I’ll grow big and strong.” Loki still says nothing. In fact, it doesn’t even seem like Loki is paying attention to Thor.

 

 

“Hey, listen to me! I’m talking to you.”

 

 

Loki, who had been minding his own business, finally notices the intrusion and stares back. His blue eyes stare up to Thor’s equally blue ones. He doesn’t seem to mind Thor’s presence, so Loki smiles and puts his arms up.

 

 

“What do you want?” Thor asks. Thor looks around for any healers or even his mother. No luck there. He is on his own.

 

 

So watching Loki is easy, but Thor didn’t really know how to interpret Loki’s actions. Loki had yet to learn how to talk.

 

 

“Do you…want this?” Thor picks up a random toy from the side of the crib. He dangles it in front of Loki and places it in his little brother’s hands. Loki holds it for a while, and then drops it.

 

 

Okay, so Loki didn’t want the toy. Thor tries some other toys but to no avail. Loki continues to keep his arms up but then frowns a little. Thor gets a bit apprehensive, would Loki start crying if he didn’t figure out what he wanted?

 

 

Then, a brilliant moment passes and Thor realizes maybe Loki just wants to be picked up. Wow, you’re a genius Thor! Thor gently puts his hands under Loki and he watches for Loki’s reaction. The slight frown turns to a smile and Thor breathes a sigh of relief. He picks Loki up out of the crib and cradles Loki as best as he can with his short arms. He knows to put a hand under his brother’s head and protect it.

 

 

Thor keeps Loki entertained by rocking him back and forth. When Loki starts to giggle, Thor gets bold enough to bring his arms up and down, simulating what his father would do sometimes. Like flying, father had said. Loki laughs and Thor guesses it means he’s having fun. He’s enjoying Loki’s laughter too.

 

 

Then in a careless moment, Thor bumps Loki’s head against the bedpost.

 

 

In frenzy, Thor puts Loki down onto the bed and cups Loki’s head, rubbing it, hoping that Loki would not start crying. He has never heard it happen, but he would rather not be the cause of it. He looks at Loki’s face and can see Loki’s expression turn from joy to pain. Loki’s eyebrows furrow and his skin color beings to darken. It turns light blue as Loki begins to cry loudly.

 

 

Thor is almost panicking at this point. Oh my, what do I do, what did I do, what should I do? I haven’t even turned four and I’ve already turned my baby brother blue! Thor picks Loki up and rocks him back and forth in his arms, trying to lull Loki to sleep like his mother would do.

 

 

“Don’t cry Loki. It’s okay, big brother is here.”

 

 

Thor starts to make weird faces and tries to get Loki to laugh. Okay, he’s contradicting himself. First he wants Loki to sleep; now he wants Loki to laugh? Whatever, hey, it seems like it is working because Loki has stopped crying. His expression though, isn’t quite yet one of amusement. It looks as if Loki is well, not amused at all by Thor’s hitting his head against the bedpost. Thor doesn’t let this bother him; he just makes even weirder faces at Loki. His baby brother is bound to laugh at one of them.

 

 

Eventually, Loki laughs and Thor succeeds! Loki’s blue skin fades back into the pale pinkish peach it was. From behind Thor hears the warm voice of his mother.

 

 

“Thor, you are quite the big brother.” She smiles at Thor and signs for him to give her Loki to hold. Thor places Loki in his mother’s arms. “Be careful,” he says softly. Of course, that goes without saying.

 

 

“Alright, you’ve tired Loki out,” she says as Loki yawns, his eyes fluttering. “It’s time for bed.”

 

 

Thor nods and bids his brother and mother goodnight. He leaves her chambers and wonders briefly about his little blue brother. Thor doesn’t really know what to think of it. Maybe it’s normal for babies to turn blue when they’re about to cry. Thor wonders when he was still a baby, if he turned blue all the time. Or maybe it was just Loki. Because…

 

 

If it were the case, his baby brother is quite fascinating.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue. If I start at Part I, it feels too sudden. So... yeah.


End file.
